


Just Hang in There

by iceprinceloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Sam Winchester Angst, Teenchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Sammy refuses to remain a hunter forever





	Just Hang in There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my faithful readers who never gave up on me!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+faithful+readers+who+never+gave+up+on+me%21).



> So I haven't written in over a year now and I'm ashamed of it honestly....I missed writing and recently I started reading my old work for the first time in months and felt like i had to do something to at least finish the stories off.... I love my readers and I'm so very sorry for being gone for so long. a lot happened in the time I was gone and it's all been very traumatic and painful but my writing will be my solace as it always was....

“You know I’m right Sam….you know it.” John said confidently.

Sam glowered up at him and shook his head. “No! No you’re wrong!”

“Give up Sam, stop being so stubborn about this! You’re going to be a hunter and that’s my final word on the matter.” John turned and went to the table to read his journal.

Sam stood glaring and breathing harshly, not willing to give up on this fight. He approached his father, with all the courage a fourteen year old could have, and knocked the journal away from John.

“I won’t be a hunter.” Sam said coldly.

John looked up at Sam and slowly stood to tower over the boy.

“Come on Sam, knock it off!” Dean said lightly from behind their father. “You always argue about this and you always lose, just stop already!”

“Why don’t you ever take my side!?” Sam shouted at his brother furiously. “You never have my back! All I want is to be like everyone else! Why won’t you let me have that?”

“Pick a fight worth defending and maybe I would support you Sam!” Dean shouted back. “Hunting is our lives! Dad’s right; you need to stop daydreaming about a normal life you’re never gonna have and grow up!”

The moment the words left his mouth Dean regretted it. Sam paled and bit back tears that pooled in his eyes. The cabin door swung open to admit a laughing Caleb, Joshua, Bobby and Pastor Jim. The four men approached wearily when they noticed the tension.

“We miss something?” Joshua asked abruptly.

Sam turned and stomped off upstairs to his and Dean’s room as fast as he could, slamming the door at the top.

John sighed and sat down heavily, rubbing a hand over his eyes tiredly. The other hunters tentatively began sitting around the table with John. Dean huffed and began picking up his father's papers and journal.

“He has no right to talk to you like that….it doesn’t matter the reason.” Dean murmured to his father.

John smiled sadly and shook his head. “Your brother likes to make my job difficult….I wish he would accept his future and stop fighting with me.”

“He just needs to come to terms with what hunting is. When he get’s good at it he’ll enjoy it more.” Caleb said casually.

Pastor Jim smiled benevolently at them. “Sam is more complicated than that I’m afraid. He is every bit your son John; stubborn and wilful.”

John laughed shortly and smiled at the pastor. “I know that better than anyone….but that seems to be all Sam inherited from me.”

“Be patient with him, Sam is learning that he won’t always get his way; even if he feels his life depends on it.” Pastor Jim replied seriously. He looked towards the stairs and stood up. “I will speak to him, don’t worry John.”

John gave the man a grateful look and resumed his reading and note taking. Pastor Jim climbed the stairs and followed the hall to Sam and Dean’s room. Once outside he knocked gently and waited for a response.

“Go away Dean!” Sam’s voice issued through the thick wooden door.

Pastor Jim smiled and pushed the door open slightly. “It’s me Sam.”

“Oh Pastor Jim, sorry I didn’t mean to yell at you.” The boy sat up on his bed and the older man closed the door behind himself.

He approached Sam and sat beside the sullen teen. “You want to talk about what happened downstairs?”

“I’m just tired, I want to be normal and my dad won’t let me even try!”

“Your dad has his reasons Sam, even though you do not understand them now.” Jim soothed the teen. “He worries about you kiddo, give him some slack, just go along with the hunts until you are old enough to make a decision.”

“But I’m not going to be a hunter!” Sam insisted.

“I’m not saying you need to be a hunter, I’m just saying keep your nose clean and follow John’s rules until you’re an adult; that means going on hunts without arguing.”

Sam sighed and nodded his agreement. “Fine but just until I’m eighteen, then I call the shots!”

Pastor Jim laughed at the boys attitude and ruffled his hair playfully. “Thats the mentality I was hoping for. You know Sam, it’s not so bad being a hunter….maybe you’ll come to enjoy it when you’re older?”

“I will never like hunting, I hate it and I hate my dad for making me hunt.” Sam’s scowl was firmly back in place on his boyish face. He crossed his arms stubbornly and huddled in on himself.

“We’ll just have to wait and see I suppose, four years is a long time kiddo.” Jim squeezed Sam’s shoulder and got up to leave the boy. “Have a rest and come apologize for yelling at your father, no matter how upset you may be it was an inapproprite response.”

Sam rolled his eyes but nodded his agreement. “Yes Pastor Jim.”

“Good boy.” Jim smiled and closed the door behind him as he stepped into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
